


SGA Drabble Series

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [26]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e20 The Last Man, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Honeymoon, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Sex, Sexual Humor, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Food prompt:Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, The noises Rodney makes while eating reminds John of noises Rodney makes during sex





	1. Pleasure Sounds

John was going to have to change his mealtimes. It was the only way he’d ever be able to eat without getting a hard-on. Of all the ramifications he’d considered before giving in to his own desires and sleeping with Rodney, he hadn’t counted on food.

“Oh my god,” Rodney moaned. “Have you tried this?”

Rodney made another pleasure sound and John’s hips twitched. The man made the same noises over food as he had naked in John’s bed last night; it wasn’t particularly flattering to be put on the same level as a double chocolate brownie.

“Are you well?” Teyla asked, brow furrowed in concern. “You are quite flushed.”

John wanted to leave but he was afraid if he stood up everyone would be able to tell how turned on he was. Although from the speculative look Rodney was giving him it was probably already too late.

“Maybe you need to go back to bed,” Rodney suggested. He attempted to waggle his eyebrows but only succeeded in looking confused.

“Um.”

Rodney licked chocolate off his thumb, eyes on John the whole time. The bastard. And was that Rodney’s foot rubbing against his leg? Well, two could play at that game.

“I ever tell you what I got my Master’s degree in?” John asked conversationally.

Aidan exchanged a look with Teyla. “Sir?”

“Combinatorics. I was at the top of my class.”

Rodney froze, thumb still in his mouth. He pulled it free with a pop. “What?”

“What is combinatorics?” Teyla asked.

“We have to go,” Rodney said abruptly, abandoning the remains of his lunch. “Major. We have that thing. Remember?”

Teyla looked between the two of the, brow furrowed, and then she nodded, lips twitching up in a grin. “I see.”

“You need any help?” Aiden asked helpfully.

Rodney shot him an incredulous look. “If you think I –”

“Let’s go, McKay.”

John grabbed hold of Rodney’s elbow and propelled him out of the Mess, conveniently using him as a shield to hide his very obvious erection. After listening to Rodney eat, John was pretty sure he could cut glass with the damn thing.

As soon as they were in the transporter John pushed Rodney against the wall and kissed him, hips grinding. “Your fucking mouth,” he rasped, laying a line of wet kisses along Rodney’s jaw.

“Yes!” Rodney panted eagerly. “Let’s do that!”

They never made it to dinner.


	2. My Husband is Better Than Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Vacation prompt: _Any, past any/any, Running into an ex on vacation and it’s awkward as heck_

The weather was perfect, warm without being overly humid. The suite was perfect, large and bright and airy with a huge, huge bed. And John was perfect, fresh from the shower and wearing nothing but a come-hither smile to coax Rodney in from the veranda.

The shared veranda with the small adjoining wall mostly hidden by giant potted plants that had shiny green leaves. The shared veranda where Rodney’s ex-girlfriend had just popped up wearing a very skimpy bikini.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question. You hate the sun. And the beach.” 

Susan leaned over the wall trying to see inside the sliding glass door. Rodney stepped in her way; naked John was his and his alone.

“As it happens, I’m here on my honeymoon.”

Susan gave an inelegant snort. “ _You_ got married? I find that hard to believe.”

Rodney burned at the mocking tone of her voice. She’d humiliated him in front of everyone when they’d worked at Area 51 together, not waiting to get him alone before she broke up with him and listed every single reason why he was inadequate as a romantic partner.

“Hey.” John stepped out on the veranda and wrapped his arms around Rodney from behind. He’d thankfully slipped on a pair of board shorts. “Who’s this?”

“Susan Jeffers. A former colleague of mine. Susan, this my husband. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Air Force.”

John gave him a little pinch, but no way was Rodney going to stop telling people he was married to a high-ranking military officer. And not just because he knew how much it meant to John to have earned that rank.

Susan looked suitably impressed, though she obviously didn’t work for the SGC anymore if she didn’t recognize John’s name. “I’m married too, actually.”

“Oh? The tennis instructor you dumped me for?”

John pressed a kiss to Rodney’s temple.

“Actually, Alan owns his own tech company. He’s very wealthy.”

“Well, John is an actual hero. He saves lives every day.”

“Alan is on the Forbes 500.”

“John solved one of the Millennium Prize Problems because he’s a mathematical genius.”

“John is horny,” John whispered in Rodney’s ear. He pressed his very obvious erection against Rodney’s ass.

“And he’s good in bed, so sorry for the noise.” Rodney gave Susan one last smirk before he let John drag him back in the suite.


	3. Tiny Kavanagh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Kids prompt: _Stargate Atlantis, Peter Kavanagh, unexpectedly adorable when de-aged to childhood_

“I’ve experienced a lot of weird stuff since I came here,” Rodney said in a hushed voice. “But this is the most Twilight Zone thing of all time.”

“I know what you mean,” John murmured back. 

At the other end of the conference room table was the universally reviled Peter Kavanagh. A run-in with some rogue Ancient tech had aged him down to about three years old and he was…well, he was adorable.

“That’s a great truck,” Lorne said approvingly. He was sitting next to tiny Kavanagh, having provided him with drawing paper and colored pencils.

Kavanagh beamed back up at him, brown hair hanging in his eyes, nothing but happiness on his usually pinched and angry face. “’ment t’uck.”

“Cement truck?” Lorne asked.

Kavanagh nodded and got back to it, tongue poked out between his lips.

“What do we do with him?” Elizabeth asked the room at large.

“Perhaps a better question,” Teyla said. “Is what happened to make him such an angry man when he was obviously a happy child.”

Rodney jabbed a finger at her. “I refuse to feel anything but annoyed by that man, so don’t –”

Tiny Kavanagh presented him with the drawing, smiling wide.


	4. Sexytimes Can Be Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Sex prompt: _Any, any/any, he/she had never known that sex could be so much_ fun

John had always enjoyed sex. Well, who didn’t like orgasms? But that’s all it had ever been about for him: chasing the orgasm. It was always about the endgame.

When he finally stopped cock-blocking himself and hooked up with Rodney, John discovered that sex could be so much more. Now it was more about the journey, less about the orgasm.

Sex with Rodney was being ambushed in random places, some of them semi-public and requiring that John remained as composed as possible while Rodney used mouth and fingers. 

Sex with Rodney was trying out every possible sexual position they could think of. Some were uncomfortable or even painful – Rodney had to keep his arm in a sling for about a week – while others were just laugh-out-loud impossible or ridiculous looking. 

Sex with Rodney was Prime/Not Prime challenges mid-coitus and squirming when a ticklish spot was touched and laughing at the noises they sometimes made and every so often falling out of the shower. It was Rodney humming the Canadian national anthem while he gave John a blowjob, and John wearing nothing but his thigh holster and making cowboy jokes as he rode Rodney to completion.

Sex with Rodney was _fun_!


	5. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Sex prompt: _Any, any m/m, sex after a near death experience_

It had been so close. Five more minutes and Ronon would’ve been gone. Five more minutes and John would’ve been too late and his team would’ve been irrevocably changed.

He tightened his hold on Ronon and nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the clean, earthy scent of him. Ronon was reclined back against John’s chest, eyes closed and humming in the back of his throat. Unlike John, he was completely naked. 

Teyla straddled Ronon, her hands braced on his shoulders as she slowly rocked her hips. She was taking her time, drawing it out, giving Ronon as much pleasure as she could. John liked to watch them together, the movement of muscle and skin over bone, and the way their bodies joined so well. Teyla never closed her eyes.

Rodney was next to Ronon’s hip, one hand splayed against Ronon’s ribcage and the other blocked by Teyla. But John knew what he was doing, knew that Rodney had his fingers up Ronon’s ass moving in conjunction with Teyla’s languorous pace.

They didn’t need any words between them, so long as they could touch Ronon and reassure themselves he was still alive, and in return let him know he was loved.


	6. Suddenly I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Sight prompt: _Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay,_
> 
> _Suddenly I see_  
>  _This is what I wanna be_  
>  _Suddenly I see_  
>  _Why the hell it means so much to me_  
>  (KT Tunstall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during and after the season 3 ep Tao of Rodney.

It was amazing, the things that Rodney knew. Every day it was as if his mind expanded exponentially, and even though it meant he was closer to death he couldn’t help reveling in it. He was the smartest man in _all_ galaxies now, and not just two.

Funny how he hadn’t been smart enough to see what he’d really wanted until now, when it was almost too late. What he really needed. Sometimes he suspected he wasn’t as smart as he thought he was, not about the things that really mattered.

“You’re not concentrating,” John said with a sigh.

He put on a good show of being bored with the whole process. But Rodney could see the truth of it now. John was scared. Because John was in love with him. Somehow, he saw Rodney differently than everyone else. Saw him as someone better, someone worth being loved for who he was.

Rodney wanted to be that person. Because John was worth it, too.

“I’m going to figure this out,” Rodney said. “Smartest man, remember? And then you and I? We’re going to talk. And have what I fully expect will be very hot sex. Not necessarily in that order.”

John’s elfin ears turned pink and he deftly changed the subject, but Rodney meant what he said. Once he’d managed a Hail Mary pass of his own and cheated death at the eleventh hour, he tracked John down to the closet that passed for his office.

“Rodney, we don’t –”

“We do, actually,” Rodney contradicted. “I can’t zap away your emotional scars or give you the new math I created because I don’t remember how it works. All I can give you is me.”

John’s expression softened from cornered animal to wary hopefulness. “You sure about that?”

“Still the smartest man in two galaxies. And I’m making this offer without the threat of death or ascension looming over me, so you know it’s sincere.”

It also felt right. Righter than anything Rodney had ever done in his life. Losing his super powers and all the knowledge of the universe was worth it, if John was willing to take a chance and stop playing at being the Solitary Man.

Even so, the kiss caught him off guard for a hot second. Good thing he was quick on his feet.

“Stop almost dying,” John murmured against Rodney’s lips.

“I’ll do my best.”


	7. Coffee Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Smell prompt: _Any, any, "I didn't know they made scented candles that smelled like [author's choice]."_

“I didn’t know they made scented candles that smelled like Starbucks,” John said. He leaned against Rodney’s workstation and picked up the metal bowl.

“Dr. Ven made it for me,” Rodney said distractedly as he adjusted a line of code. “It’s supposed to help me with caffeine cravings. I told her I’m trying to cut back.”

“On coffee?”

Rodney favored John with a dark look. “Have you ever seen me drink anything else, Sheppard?”

John set the candle back, looking discomfited. “Why the sudden need to cut back on coffee?”

“Blood pressure’s too high.” Rodney’s attention was already back on his screen. “Carson said I had to made ‘significant changes’ to my coffee consumption, and Dr. Ven said that the right intensity of scent could trick my brain into thinking I’m having caffeine without the negative effects. New age hocus-pocus, if you ask me, but I like the way it smells.”

“You’re okay, though?” John asked.

Rodney studied John’s face, and the way he was rubbing the back of his neck, and rolled his eyes. “This won’t affect our sex life, Sheppard.”

“Good. That’s good.” John leaned in and gave Rodney a quick kiss. 

Rodney got back to work, grinning.


	8. Avalanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Sound prompt: _Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, "I heard you the first time."_

“Rodney, it’s time to go.”

“Rodney.”

“Hey! McKay! Time to go!”

Rodney waved John off. “I heard you the first time.”

“Then tell me next time. Come on. We’re leaving.”

“I’m not ready yet.” Rodney had his datapad plugged into the console, downloading whatever information was still in the database. The outpost had been deserted seemingly as long as Atlantis herself. 

“You’re not listening.”

Rodney’s eyes widened in indignation as John literally pulled the plug and shoved the datapad at him. “What the hell are you –”

“Don’t you hear that?”

Now that he mentioned it, there was something. A kind of rumbling, roaring sound. “What is that?”

“That’s about four hundred thousand tons of snow heading our way. Move!”

Rodney didn’t bother asking any other questions, he just followed John. Teyla and Ronon were already waiting.

“Finally,” Ronon grumbled.

“Everyone in the ‘jumper. Now!”

Rodney glanced back and then wished he hadn’t when he saw the sheer mass of snow rushing down the mountain towards them. He didn’t waste any time scrambling into the co-pilot’s seat.

“I didn’t get everything, you know.”

John rolled his eyes as he piloted them away from danger, back to the Gate. “I did.”


	9. Take Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Touch prompt: _Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard +/ Rodney McKay, the hesitation to provide physical comfort_

John watched Rodney for a long time, wondering what his move should be. Rodney was sitting at the end of the pier, beer in hand, just staring off into space. His shoulders were slumped and his overall body language screamed of defeat. 

The breakup with Jennifer had been unfortunately public and unnecessarily harsh on her end of things. John knew Rodney had to be devastated. He’d been talking about buying an engagement ring.

John had been pretty devastated himself, though he’d taken great pains to hide it.

Finally he stepped out onto the pier and walked to Rodney, mentally psyching himself up to be the supportive friend the other man desperately needed.

“Hey, buddy,” he said, sitting next to Rodney, close enough that they were almost touching. “How you holding up?”

“From being publically humiliated? Not my first time at that rodeo, trust me,” Rodney snorted. He was methodically peeling the label off the bottle. “From losing Jennifer? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. She was always out of my league.”

John wanted to throw his arm around Rodney but he wasn’t sure the gesture would be welcome. Or if he’d be doing it for Rodney’s sake or his own.

“You’re out of _her_ league, McKay,” he corrected.

“I guess that’s the curse of my genius. I’m destined to be alone.” Rodney shrugged like it didn’t really matter, but there was just the slightest hitch in his breath that told John he was more upset than he was letting on.

Fuck it. He put his arm around Rodney’s shoulder for a tight one-armed hug, losing a little of his own breath when Rodney all but melted against him.

“There’s someone out there for you,” John assured him. _Like me_. “You’re a genius. You’ll find her.”

“Or him,” Rodney muttered, so quietly John almost missed it. Almost.

“Oh?” he asked as casually as possible. “You, uh…”

“The term is bisexual, Colonel,” Rodney said, and John swore he could hear the eyeroll. He started to move away and, without thinking, John tightened his grip, keeping Rodney close.

“Colonel?”

“Just give me a minute,” John said. He never thought he had a chance; Rodney had never talked about men that way. Bisexual? That changed everything. Or would, if John let it.

“Take all you want,” Rodney said softly, and his arm snaked around John’s back. 

Maybe it was time to take a chance.


	10. A Life Worth Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for Adieu prompt: _Any, any +/ any, Fare Thee Well (Dink's Song - Oscar Isaac)_
> 
> Everyone Rodney loved is dead or gone. He plans to fix that. (The Last Man tag)

Rodney stood at the gravesite staring at the freshly-turned dirt, flowers in his hand. There was no headstone yet, just a marker to show who was buried there. Not that he needed anyone to tell him. 

_Beloved Daughter_   
_Jennifer Keller_

He tried to feel something. Anything. They’d been together for over a year, partners and lovers. Survivors. Except Jennifer hadn’t survived. And Rodney’s real partner had been lost to him. He loved Jennifer, of course he did, but it was only a faint echo of what he felt for John.

Leaving Atlantis had been hard, especially under the circumstances. Leaving without John…that had been a misery. Rodney and Jennifer had turned to each other for comfort, for friendship, for someone who understood what it had been like out there in the grandeur and terror of Pegasus.

Now he was alone.

“Stop chasing what’s already gone,” Jennifer had told him. “You have to live this life, the one we have now.”

Maybe that was true. But Jennifer was dead. Teyla, Ronon, Sam… If Rodney’s plan worked, he could fix it. He could fix everything, just by bringing John back.

“I’m sorry, Jen,” Rodney said. “I’m going to have to break that promise. There’s nothing left for me here now. This life isn’t worth living anymore. But it can be. And I’m the only one who can do it. I know you don’t like me bragging, but it’s true.”

Rodney knew he could find a way to bring John back. John, who wasn’t dead, only thrust so far in the future he couldn’t find his way home. Well, that just meant it was Rodney’s turn to save Colonel Reckless.

“Goodbye. And thanks.” Rodney put the flowers on Jennifer’s grave. He wouldn’t be coming back. He had a lot of work to do.


	11. Time and Relative Dimension in Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on TV Crossovers prompt: _Stargate Atlantis/Doctor Who, Rodney McKay + Any Doctor, explaining how the TARDIS works_

“How does it work?” Rodney asked, poking around the main console.

He’d always considered Atlantis to be the pinnacle of technology, but now he wasn’t so sure. The humble Police Box that had shown up on the East Pier was proving to be an even bigger marvel. Space _and_ time! Rodney needed to know how it was done.

“It disappears there and reappears here,” the self-proclaimed Doctor – his spiky hairdo rivaled John’s – waved his hands around.

“Don’t play coy. Do you make use of relative transcendental dimensional spaces? Janus utilized the Stargate network. Is that how you handle the time travel?” Rodney’s mind was racing with a million different questions and possibilities. He needed his tools. And data pad. 

“You’re enthusiastic, aren’t you?” The Doctor seemed amused, rocking back in his trainers, hands in his pockets.

“You don’t know the half of it,” John said dryly, seemingly unimpressed with the technological wonder he was standing in the middle of. Rodney knew better. John was dying to fly the thing.

“Where’s the engine? I’d like to take a look under the hood.”

“Not a good idea,” the Doctor said.

“It’s just an engine,” Rodney insisted. “What’s the worst that could happen?”


	12. Community Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on TV Show Titles prompt: _Stargate Atlantis, any, Community_

“You boys did an adequate job,” Rodney said, completing his inspection of the new windmills.

Jinto and Wex did the exploding fistbump thing, something they’d clearly learned from the Marines. They still got into a fair share of trouble, but they were teenagers now and eager to learn, eager to help their community thrive.

And thriving the Athosians were. Their settlement had doubled in size, and they were as self-reliant as they could be. Rodney was pretty pleased to have had a hand in that.

“McKay!” Ronon shouted. “Food!”

Rodney was also hungry. “Let’s go,” he said, but Jinto and Wex were already running down the hill.

The gathering was in full swing. There were three almost-pigs that had just been dug out of fire pits, and the tables were laden with food of all kinds, from Lorne’s tiramisu to Teyla’s tuttleroot soup (which was moderately more edible than it used to be). All the kids – and John – were wearing flower chains in their hair.

“That’s a new look for you,” Rodney said, accepting the cup of ruus wine John handed him.

John shrugged. “Arelia insisted.”

Rodney should’ve known. “You need to assert your dominance, or she’ll –”

“Papa! Flowers!”

“Very dominant,” John observed as Rodney submitted to having a flower chain dropped on top of his head.

Once Rodney was properly festooned, Arelia ran off with Torren and her other friends – Athosians as well as Lanteans – whooping and having a great time.

All around were friends and co-workers. Family. It wasn’t only the Athosians who were thriving. Pegasus had always been meant as a one-way trip, and for a long time, reconnecting with Earth had been the top priority. When that hadn’t happened, the expedition members had forged ahead, turning Atlantis into an actual settlement and strengthening their ties with all of their allies. Especially the Athosians. It continually surprised Rodney how many of them he knew by name, even though they only got together about once a month.

There were things about Earth he missed, his sister Jeannie being at the top of that list, but Rodney had found a new family. John and Arelia. Teyla and Ronon. People he’d literally trade his own life for.

“Penny for your thoughts?” John asked, slinging an arm around Rodney’s shoulders.

“You know mine are worth more than that,” Rodney replied. He turned his head and stole a kiss. “Let’s eat.”


	13. Atlantis Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment fic for 100 Words on TV Fusions prompt: _Stargate Atlantis, any ensemble, Wings fusion_

Dave walked into the office, just back from the Boston run, and sighed.

“John. We talked about this. You have your own desk.”

Dave’s brother was sitting behind Dave’s desk, untied boots propped up and littering the papers – which had been neatly stacked earlier in the day and now were scattered all over – with little bits of dirt from the airfield.

“You have a better chair,” John replied, never looking up from the Sudoku book in his hand.

“We literally have the same one.”

“Yours is more comfortable.”

Dave knew the real reason was because John just liked messing with him. They couldn’t be more opposite if they tried. Dave enjoyed doing the administrative duties that came with running a small airline, and John would do literally anything to avoid them. Dave was neat as a pin and highly organized in every area of his life, and John was messy – his hair, how he dressed.

His love life.

“There was a friend of yours on the flight,” Dave said. He dropped his duffle bag and pushed John’s feet off the desk.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Guy didn’t stop talking the entire flight, and he’s none too happy with you.”

That finally got John’s attention. “What?” He tossed aside the Sudoku book and went to the office window, peering between the blinds to look out at the terminal. John’s visitor was standing directly on the other side of the glass, arms crossed and glaring back at him.

Technically, the guy shouldn’t have been behind the Atlantis Air counter because that was an employee-only area, but Dave was too amused to do anything about it.

John rubbed the back of his neck, one of his nervous tells. “What the hell do I do now?”

“I’d suggest talking to him. Unless you’re not interested in, wait, how did he put it? Life-altering orgasms?”

John’s ears turned pink and Dave ducked his head to hide his grin. It was worth the dirty desk – he shook his papers out – to embarrass John for a change, instead of the other way around.

There was a knock on the door and Walter poked his head in. “Uh, John? There’s a very determined gentleman out here who’d like to speak with you.”

Dave saw John dart a glance at the door that led into the hangar, clearly his exit strategy.

“He’ll be right out,” Dave said to Walter. “John. Stop being a wuss. That guy said you two hook up every time you go to Boston. I know you. That’s a big deal.”

“It was just supposed to be one-time thing,” John replied. “You know how it is.”

Dave rolled his eyes. Yes, he knew how it was. His brother avoided commitment at all costs. He had flings, not relationships. Another way they were opposites, because Dave had been in love with Eileen, who ran the lunch counter, since they were kids. Then again, he’d never told her, so maybe he and John weren’t that different after all.

“If you found something good, you should take a chance,” Dave said. “Seriously.”

“Look who’s talking.”

Dave threw a paperclip at him. John held his hands up in surrender.

“Fine! I’ll go! Don’t complain when he starts hanging around here, annoying everyone.”

Despite John’s words, there was a look on his face that Dave could only call anticipation. Wow. He _really_ liked this guy. 

John walked out and his blue-eyed boyfriend immediately started berating him, and at a pretty loud volume, but John just got right in his personal space and kissed him.

Maybe John was finally ready to put down roots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** I loved the show _Wings_ , which was about two brothers running a small airline on Nantucket. The cast was great and there was plenty of heart along with the laughs. When I saw this prompt, I was all over it!


	14. It's Elementary, Stupid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on TV Fusions prompt: _Stargate Atlantis, any, Sherlock Fusion_

“Stop hovering,” Rodney snapped. “You’re contaminating the scene.”

“How is my standing behind you contaminating the scene?” Detective Mehra asked.

“John! Can you please explain to her what she’s doing wrong before we lose what little evidence might be left?”

John gave the detective a sympathetic smile and gestured her back to where he was standing, which was a good seven feet upwind from the body Rodney was squatting next to.

“McKay has a very sensitive sense of smell,” John explained. “Even something as innocuous as your soap could muddy the waters, so to speak.”

He wished Captain Carter would assign them a regular partner, instead of springing someone new on them every time. It was annoying having to explain Rodney’s process at each new crime scene. 

“What could he possibly learn by smelling the vic?” Mehra asked, scowling at Rodney’s back. Not even a minute later she had her answer.

“That’s it!” Rodney snapped his fingers and held out his hand so John could help him up. Crime scenes wreaked havoc on his bad knees. “It was someone who works at the coffee shop on the corner of Third and Fullman.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“It’s elementary, stupid. That’s the only coffee shop in the city that stocks Esmeralda Gesha beans, which they grind to order. The only way the scent would be so strong was if the person who killed this man had fresh grounds on his clothes. It’s a very distinctive mix of juniper berries, lavender, and rose.”

Rodney stalked off, long wool coat swirling around his ankles.

“Where’s he going?” 

John shrugged. “This case is closed for him. He needs to find something else to do.”

“Bored now!” Rodney shouted over his shoulder.

“Call us if we can be of further assistance,” John said.


	15. Better Than the Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Babies prompt: _Any, any, "Our baby's the best baby of them all." (Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town)_

“That one looks like a conehead,” Rodney murmured, pointing through the glass.

John surreptitiously looked around to make sure they were alone. All he needed was for Rodney to get in a fistfight with the dad of one of the newborns in the nursery.

“Seriously, how long was he wedged in the birth canal? That can’t be healthy.”

“Rodney -”

“And that one over there, with the bulgy eyes. That kid is going to look surprised its whole life.”

“You know what’s not healthy? Dissing other people’s babies.”

Rodney huffed, his breath temporarily fogging the glass. “Oh, please. I’m merely pointing out that _our_ baby is clearly the best one. Look how peaceful she is. And say what you want about C-sections, but her head is perfectly round.”

John was torn between amusement and overwhelming affection. Rodney had been so worried about becoming a dad, scared he’d mess things up and be terrible at it. But so far he was a proud, doting father.

“She is pretty perfect,” John agreed. “But you don’t have to put down the other babies to make your point.”

“Our daughter is going on to do great things, John.”

“I don’t doubt it,” John replied.


	16. Love You Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Love prompt: _Any, any/any, I could love you like that._

John tried his best to be a good friend, but it wasn’t always easy. Especially lately, with Rodney spending all his free time with Keller. They were a car wreck of a couple; he could see that. He was pretty sure everyone could see it but the couple themselves.

“I saved you a brownie,” John said, stopping by the lab. He set the napkin-wrapped snack next to Rodney’s laptop.

“Oh. You did?” Rodney leaned over and sniffed at it. “That smells delicious.”

“You gonna smell it or eat it?”

Rodney’s mouth twisted. “Jen has me on a diet.”

John tamped down his annoyance. Everywhere he turned he encountered another one of Keller’s fix-its, like Rodney was a handyman’s special. If John wasn’t such a fucking coward, he’d lay it all on the line. There were so many things he wanted to say:

_I would let you eat what you want. We fight space vampires. Who needs to die skinny?_

_You have every right to rant at your underlings. You’re only trying to keep them safe._

_You deserve someone who loves you for who you are, for your sarcastic sense of humor and brilliant brain._

_I could love you like that._


	17. Here on the Pier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Sex prompt: _Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/any male, Making out on the east pier_

“Are you sure we should be out here?” David asked, keeping his voice down. The night was overcast, the moons hidden behind the clouds and casting the east pier in shadow.

“Why shouldn’t we?” Evan had hold of David’s hand, leading the way with the sure steps of a man who knew exactly where he was going.

“Well, Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay.”

Evan chuckled. “They don’t own the pier, David.”

“No, but everyone knows it’s their place.”

“Tonight it’s ours,” Evan assured him.

That turned out to be true, because there was a sleeping pallet and blankets already set up at the end of the pier, as well as a picnic basket that David knew would be full of his favorite food. He didn’t know what he’d done to catch Evan’s eye, but it was the best thing to ever happen to a humble botanist who’d never had much luck in the dating arena.

Before they sat down, Evan pulled him into an embrace, kissing him sweetly. “I’m so happy to be here with you,” he murmured against David’s lips.

David felt warm all the way down to his toes. He tugged Evan down on the pallet and sat in his lap, cradling his face and kissing him. Whatever Evan wanted, David was more than happy to give it to him. Never in his life had he felt so loved or desired, far removed from the awkward, skinny, goofy-looking guy he’d always been.

“We have the pier all night?” David asked, running his hands up under Evan’s shirt.

“All night,” Evan confirmed. He had a firm grip on David’s ass. 

David pushed Evan all the way down and straddled him, close enough to see the grin on Evan’s face and the heat in his eyes.

“Good,” he grinned wickedly.


	18. Good Night, Toronto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Sex prompt: _Any, any, Sex, drums and rock and roll_

“Thank you, Toronto! And good night!”

John threw his arms out and absorbed the deafening cheers of the crowd. He was riding the buzz of adrenalin that came from rocking out with his friends in an arena filled with enthusiastic fans. Nothing better in the world.

The hallway backstage was full of groupies and people who’d paid exorbitant amounts of money to get face time with the band. Ronon was immediately beset by a handful of heavily tattooed women in skintight jeans and matching Dex Chix t-shirts, and Evan was besieged by men and women bearing foil-wrapped baked goods.

John had always been more standoffish – he wasn’t into flings with strangers, as a general rule – but the show had been incredible and his skin was still tingling and when he saw the guy at the end of the hall, with his broad shoulders and crooked mouth and blue eyes, he didn’t even hesitate.

“What the he–”

John kissed the guy, crowding him up against the wall, and holy shit, he had the best mouth. And he was nice and solid. John ground against him, already hard, and the guy pulled back. His pupils were blown, and his face was flushed.

“Not that I’m complaining, but who the hell are you?”

He looked honestly confused, and John took a step back. “You’re not a groupie?”

The guy snorted. “Do I look like a groupie? I came to pick up my sister and her friends, and I got turned around.”

Oh, shit. John had just assaulted a civilian. But when he tried to apologize and leave, the guy grabbed hold of his belt and pulled him back in.

“I’m not opposed to being a groupie, if that means you’ll kiss me again.” He licked his lips.

John was happy to oblige.


	19. Blinded Me With Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Sex prompt: _Any, any/any, having a sexual fantasy fulfilled_

“Dr. McKay? Can you check my equation?”

Rodney looked up, momentarily confused when he saw John standing by the whiteboard dressed in a lab coat and a pair of dark-rimmed glasses. He swore everything stopped for a moment, including his heart, and in the next second it was pounding in his ears.

“Oh. Uh, yes. Of course.”

He joined John at the whiteboard, and it took a lot of effort to focus his attention on the equation written there. John’s handwriting was sloppy, but the math was precise, and knowing John had created it was even sexier than the man wearing a lab coat.

“Nice work,” Rodney said. “Your penmanship is atrocious, though.”

John looked at him over the top of the glasses. “So do I get a reward or a punishment?”

Rodney’s skin flushed. He’d never imagined John would do this, make one of his sexual fantasies come to life, and all he could think about was peeling John out of his clothes right there in the middle of the lab.

“Reward,” he said, voice rough.

John slowly started unbuttoning the lab coat, a smirk on his face. 

“Leave the glasses on,” Rodney said hastily, flushing. 

John just grinned.


	20. Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Renewal prompt: _Any, any, their favorite show gets renewed for another season_

“Oh my god, Suse! They renewed it!” Jamey flopped down on his best friend’s bed, a big grin on his face. He dislodged an avalanche of Pokémon plushies. “This is the best day ever!”

“I don’t know why you’re so excited. It’s a dumb show.” Suse was sitting on the floor with her sketchpad, the end of her braid in her mouth.

“No, it isn’t. And if you’d watch more than one episode, you’d be just as excited as me.”

Jamey had signed petitions, sent emails to the network, and hosted viewing parties with other kids from school. He’d never not be annoyed that Suse refused to give it a chance, especially now that it had been saved from imminent cancellation.

Well, with the show back he’d have another chance to win her over.

*o*o*o*

“ _Wormhole X-Treme!_ has been successfully renewed, Sir,” Walter reported.

General O’Neill nodded. “Excellent news. Any trouble?”

“No, Sir. Sheppard Industries made a healthy donation to the network through one of its shell companies, with the proviso the series be renewed for at least three more seasons.”

“That should carry us through declassification. Nice work.”

“I’m a big fan,” Walter admitted, grinning.

“Me too. Confidentially speaking.”


End file.
